


Jade Caldwell and his dog Juniper

by TheEverlastingAdventurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Zoophilia, beastality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingAdventurer/pseuds/TheEverlastingAdventurer
Summary: 16 year old Jade Caldwell is in love with his 7 year old Shetland Sheepdog whom his family named Juniper and intends to do something about it. So... One day, when his parents go out shopping, he makes his first move.





	Jade Caldwell and his dog Juniper

**Claimer: I own these characters, no one else does.**

**Chapter 1**

_** Jade ** _

"Jade!" my mother's voice called out. "We're leaving!"

"Okay!" I called out from my room, where I locked myself in with my black and white Shetland Sheepdog, Juniper. "Have fun shopping!"

"Behave, Jade!" my father's voice called as he shut the door.

"You have now idea." I whispered, stripping my self naked, making my ten inch long and five inch thick cock spring up, letting Juniper see it so her pussy could get wet.

She did see it alright, and she seemed to like the size of it because she walked over and using her big tongue and licked my big and thick cock head, making me groan in lust. In that moment, I knew she wanted to have my big and thick cock pounding her tight, virgin, and wet dog pussy. Or… In other words, I wanted to have sex with my dog and fill her dog womb with my seed.

"Do you want my cock?" I asked, jerking my large cock and making Juniper's eyes follow my thick cock head. "Then… Up! Up on the bed!"

My dog immediately jumped on my bed and laid down in the sphinx position, with her head facing my head board and her butt sticking out. She turned her head around and barked as she moved her butt a little, making me groan in lust.

"Okay, baby." I said, getting on the bed and kneeling behind my dog and positing my cock at her pussy. "You want my cock? You'll have it."

On the last word, I slammed my cock into my dog's hot, moist, tight, virgin, and wet pussy, making us both groan in lust at the connection. My dog's pussy was so hot, tight, and wet, and as I slid my cock deeper into her pussy, my dog arched her head and howled. Finally, my thick cock was buried up to the hilt in my dog's tight pussy with my whole cock head straight into her womb.

"Get ready, baby!" I asked, leaning forward as I started thrusting my cock in and out of my dog's pussy, making her howl, which made me thrust even faster.

I tell you, my dog's pussy was amazing. As I pumped my cock in and out of my dog's pussy, she was groaning and moaning as I began to feel and hear my big balls slap against the underside of her body. Juniper's pussy was milking me for my seed, and I was glady happy to give it to her. After a few more deep, fast, and hard thrusts into my dog's pussy, I couldn't take it anymore and cummed straight into her womb. My creamy, hot and thick seed pumped straight into my dog's eagar and fertile womb, slowly filling it up to the brim.

"Fuck, that was amazing." I gasped, pulling my cock out of my dog's pussy, and when I did, some of my seed leaked out and dripped on my sheets. "We should do this more often."

"Woof!" Juniper said, turning around, jumping on me, and licking my face while I was still naked.

I laughed, but then I started kissing my dog's lips as she put her tongue straight into my mouth, kissing me the way dogs do. And just like that, my cock got instantly hard again with just Juniper and I kissing.

"I love you." I breathed against my dog's lips, wrapping my arms around my dog's body and pulling her down on me, but when I did, I felt my big and thick cock go straight into my dog's pussy again, making her groan. "Let's sleep before we fuck again."

With that, we both fell asleep with my big cock buried deep inside my dog's battered pussy and with my thick cock head straight into her seed filled womb.

**A/N: These are my own characters. Tell me what you think of this _new_  type of story. Please favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
